Mon Papa
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Hatred for mutants never ends. Years after playing a role in the X-men, Remy LeBeau is killed by a small mutant hate group. He leaves behind his wife and child.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own X-men, I only wish, Desiree is my character however.

**AN: **This is a story from my old account. I deleted it from there and revised it. I wrote this ages ago! I can't believe how many errors I found and I hope it looks better than before. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mon Papa **

"Papa" Desiree LeBeau said running into the medical lab in the mansion. She had long left the mansion years before and was returning upon ill news of her father. Her eyes widened and tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she saw him lying there. She went to his side and immediately pulled up a chair. "Papa ah'm here" she said taking his hand. She bit her bottom lip not knowing what to do. His body was battered and bruised and this made her angry. "Papa ah'm so sorry, ah'm so sorry" she repeated crying. Her hand was suddenly squeezed and she looked up. Remy LeBeau smiled at his daughter lightly.

"Petite." Remy said with his hoarse voice. "Y' don't need t' be sorry Petite" He told her and raised her hand up to his lips kissing it softly. "Y' didn't do nothin' wrong" he told her slowly. She rested her head down on the bed not able to say anything to him. His hand went to the back of her head and he rubbed it slowly. "Gonna be ok, mon petite fille"

_Moi, je t'aime, mon papa._

_T'es partir, il y a longtemps._

_Moi, j'connait je vas m'ennuier -_

_T'es le seule dans le pays que moi j'peux aimer._

He passed away two nights after she had come. Desiree had known it was going to happen. She felt he was in pain until his last breathe. She didn't move from the spot and didn't stop crying. It took several X-men to pull her away from him. "Mon Papa" she cried for days, locking herself in her room. Nobody could get her out, nobody could talk to her.

"Sugah" Rogue said knocking on her daughter's door. She knew what her daughter was going through, she was mourning the same. The door unlocked and Desiree stood in front of her mom. Immediately the two embraced for the first time since he died. "Sshh" Rogue said also in tears.

"Why Mama?" she asked "Why Papa, Why?" her voice questioned soft and full of pain. Rogue held her daughter in her arms and tried her best to comfort her, but could only do so much. "Ah shoulda come earlier, Ah woulda been wit him if Ah had come"

"Don't ya blame this on yaself sugah" Rogue said softly. "It ain't ya fault ya hear?" She pulled away and took Desiree's face into her hands. "Ya are not at fault ya understand" Desiree nodded slightly as her mom wiped a few tears away. "Remy wouldn't want ya lahke this, he'd…"

"Papa would want meh ta continue bein meh" Desiree said cutting her off. "Papa would want dat ah know, but ah don't know if ah can do dat" She said. "Ah close meh eyes and see us when Ah was little, when we went on picnics together, always smiling Mama. Ah hear him 'Chere let da petite stay up' and ah see his arms wrapped around meh." She told her mom. "Ah see him makin meh laugh when Ah'd cry, and Ah see him in dat bed mama, hurtin, Ah felt it all Mama. He was in so much pain" she pauses "He was always dere f'r meh, always and da one time he needs someone, Ah ain't dere"

_T'es apres m'quitter pour t'en aller,_

_T'en aller de dans la terre._

_Moi je voudrais te voire une fois,_

_Et demander des pardons pour ca qu' j' t'as fait._

The funeral took place the next day. Rogue and Desiree stood next to each other looking down. Desiree had a few tears in her eyes still as she looked at the coffin. Desiree stepped up in front of everyone else and lay three playing cards down. , King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts and the Jack of Hearts. "Always gonna beh with ya ma Papa" She whispered. She turned to everyone.

"Ah don't know how ya'll really felt about him." She started, "Ah know dat he had done some bad stuff in da past." She paused and took a deep breathe. "Ah believe dat he change more din ya'll imagine. Some of ya'll hate him for what happened. Ah'll always love him. He loved his family so much. He never let nobody hurt us. He told meh when ah was little dat he wanted meh ta have everythin' dat he never had as a petite. An' ah hope, ah really hope ah made him proud. Mon Papa was, and will always be meh hero. He." She trailed off.

"He always protected meh from da bad in da world, an' ah wasn' able ta protect him" She said looking down. "Ah'm so sorry dat ah couldn't. Da one time, an' ah wasn't there" she told them shutting her eyes and then disappeared across the yard.

A year soon passed and Desiree came back. She stepped up to the tombstone of her Father. It still hurt her had happened and it was still hard for her to come back. She rubbed some dirt off the lettering and placed a bouquet of flowers down. A small smile was on her face. "Well Papa, ah came ta see ya" She said kneeling down. "Ah wanted to tell ya that ah'm still sorry ah ever let that happen to ya, but ah know ya wouldn't want meh ta dwell y' know. Ah have a son; he's a few months old. Has our eyes ya know, but ah swear he got dat Howlett in him." she laughed lightly.

"Ah named him after ya, he's beautiful. He got dat same spirit ya had an' is always tryin t' sneak t'ings outa meh, ah guess he realleh is a LeBeau cuz ah remember doin dat t' ya" She laughed a little more. "Weh have a place in N'awlins dat weh go t' f'r holidays an' summer. He loves it dere, regular lil bayou boy" she paused, "Next year, when ah come ah'll bring him, he'll be older an' maybe talk y know" She looked down.

"Mama come down here a lot t' see ya. Dats what Logan says, Ah t'ink he come down 'ere t' but y' know he'd never tell anyone" She said and laughed lightly again as she brushed some of her white bangs from her face.

"Stormy, she, ah know visits all da time. She tells meh. Ah keep in touch wit her and Mama a lot, Ah know dat dey miss ya as much as ah do, ah t'ink everyone in dat mansion do" She continued, "Mama an' ah sat down before ah came here, an' we look at all da pictures we got. Ya were always happy, ah noticed dat. Mama says dat it was meh who made ya happy, ah t'ink she made ya just as happy. Weh both t'ink of ya all da time. An' we really do miss ya. On da news a few days after ya funeral, they put da group who did dis to ya away, ya don' know how much dat made meh so angry. When ah saw dat dey were taken in for hurtin humans, it wasn' because of what happen to ya. It made meh so angry. Ah went down dere, t' where dey were bein' held. Ah went t' dim an' ah told dim dat." she took a deep breathe.

"Ah told dim dat dey needed to remember dat what dey did to y' hurt so many people, ah almost lost meh temper, ah coulda killed dim. But ah knew ya wouldn' want meh t' "she smiled, "Ah told dim dey had killed y', and dat by doin so dey tore apart a family. Dat when y' left dis world dat dey hurt so many people. Ah told dim dat dey now have t' live with da fact dat a family was broken a part because of dere hatred, an' y' know what, ah saw somet'ing dat ah never thought ah would see in one of dere eyes, ah felt somet'ing dat ah never though dat dey could feel. One of dim, dey apologize, at da time ah didn' know dis but he had a family, a wife an' lil girl, kinda like our lil family. He said dat he was sorry but Papa, ah couldn' forgive him at da time." She stopped wiping a few tears away.

"Ah'm sorry, ah really am dat ah wasn' dere for y' Papa." she said and stood up. "Ah love y' f'rever Mon Papa" she says and starts to walk away. A breeze passed by her making her turn back and she smiled. "Ah knew ya were listenin," she said

_Mon Papa words and music by Robert Bertrand_

_(English Translation)_

_Me, I love you, my papa._

_You left not too long ago._

_I know that I will miss you,_

_You're the only one in the world that I can love._

_You left me to go away,_

_To go into the ground._

_I would like to see you one time,_

_And ask your forgiveness for what I have done (to you)_

* * *

_**Please Review**_


End file.
